Until we meet again
by Quiet Depths
Summary: This is a story of finding love in unexpecting places. Trial and error, sorrow and pain. Life goes on,but will love remain the same after years pile up against them? Read to find out, let me know your thoughts.


**Well, shoot me in the foot and call me Suzan. I was looking back on all of my old accounts and rereading the stories I left unfinished..and unreadable with all of the grammatical errors..I apologize, I was 14 at the time that I wrote those stories. I Am Mystery is one of my old accounts so I'll be rewriting the story about Ciel and Undertaker. I will still be in the story, along with my son,(instead of bridget) hes just to adorable not to be put into any stories of mine. Anyway, I know most of you gave up on them considering its been...five years ? I hope to gain you all back with better and longer stories. The first chapter I will be using my phone to type , so excuse any autocorrected words that dont seem the fit.**

 **Anyhow, its 6:02 in the morning as I'm writing this , so I might as well begin.**  
 **Thank you for reading ~ I do not own black butler, I only own my own characters that will appear in the story and the plot of this said story.**

Chapter one: When he goes

In an old decrepit funeral home, stood a man of crazed nature. His eyes were hidden behind fizzed grey hair, so no one ever knew of just how crazy the man was. The only telling thing, was the smile the man held. His thin lips were always hitched up in a Cheshire cat like smile.  
The man stood, staring down into a casket he had been working on for months.  
The inside of the casket was lined with dark blue silk, golden string lining the sewn edges , a fluffed pillow where a head will soon be laid.  
Admiring his work and thinking of what else to do with the casket in front of him, the man turned his head to see if there was any fluff laying about, to make the casket more...comfortable. Not seeing any, the lone man looked back at his project ,only to see a letter laying in the middle of his new work.

The man picked the letter up, holding it a few inches away from his face.  
The once smiling man, now wore a sorrowful expression as he read the following.

 _In memory of_  
 _《_ _Ciel Phantomhive》_  
 _Who died on Augest 26, 1889._  
 _AGED 13 YEARS_

The man stared at the letter for a long moment before placing it back down where it first appeared.

"..So you have been feasted upon , Phantomhive. Like many before you, you took what ever chance you had at getting back at those who tarnished your name.  
It's a shame... I was growing quite found of you." The man spoke, to no one in particular. He slowly backed away from the casket, heading to his unused desk.

" I must make myself busy with something.." He said to himself. His pale hand, fingers tipped with long black nails, grasped a pen and set on to write a letter to the Phantomhive manor. It was protocol to write to the deceased persons family and or friends, to give condolences.

Just as the tip of his pen touched the paper , his phone rang. His hidden eyes glanced over towards the phone, watching as it rang.  
He put the pen down and grabbed the phone , putting it to his ear.

" Hello, Undertaker speaking, who might I be fitting a coffin for ? Hehehe!" He laughed at his own insensitivity.

" Undertaker, I'm in need of your assistance." A young voice came from the other line.

Not that anyone would be able to see, but the Undertakers eyes widened with slight shock.

" And here I thought you were eaten up, young Earl. What might you need? You know what my prices are...but I will give you a freebie, depending on the request of course, hehe." The man giggled, a feeling unbeknownst to him filling his chest as he spoke with the young man.

" I dont have time to explain it in full. Sebastian is tied to me for the rest of eternity, much to his dismay, because of Alois and his maid Hanna. She turned me into a demon so neither Sebastian or Claude could consume my soul. Either way, I'll be llooking the same age for a while and I need you to plane a funeral, I'm faking my own death I suppose."  
Nodding at every word, the undertaker smiled.

" I understand , earl. This will be the last freebie I'll be giving you." He spoke, amused at the predicament the butler got himself into.

" And this will be the last time we speak, thank you for all of your help undertaker. I hope life bodes well for you in the future. Goodbye."  
With that, the young earl hung up, leaving the Undertaker in silence.  
He held the phone close to his ear for a couple seconds, wishing the phone call had not ended. He was left feeling cold, as much as he should be used to it, this kind of cold was different. The feeling came from his non bearing heart and spread threw out his body. Seeping into his bones.

" I wish it wouldn't end this way," He whispered to himself, knowing no one could hear him in his moments of despair, " so much to be said, that hadn't. So much to do to keep my mind off of it. I hope to see you again earl, if I dont, I'm glad to have met you when I did... until then, my young earl, I'll prepare your funeral..".

With that, the man stood, doing what need to be done to make the proper funeral. With each task getting done, the man said to himself every moment he could " Only the best, for my young earl." Trying to force down the sorrow that threatened to seep from his body.

 **let me know how you like this chapter. I will be writing the next one later on, hopefully this isnt to bad lol. Have a great day my pets !**


End file.
